video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Race and Other Stories
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1310 KC1481 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club}}Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Race and Other Stories '''is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 23rd August 1993 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 29th December 1997. Description Join Hammy Hamster, G.P. the Guinea Pig, Roderick the Water Rat and all their friends on the Riverbank. From the original creators of the popular black and white series, "Tales of the Riverbank", now come 9 new up-dated tales in full colour. Narrated by Johnny Morris. Episodes # '''Windy Weather - A stormy day means free tickets to the circus for G.P. and his friends. # The Magic Word - Abe the magician is always boasting and so G.P. decides to feach him a lesson. # G.P. to the Rescue - Hammy and Roderick are inside a diving bell but the steering isn't working. G.P. has to come to the rescue. # King Gus's False Alarm - King Gus's boat starts filling up with water - is he being attacked by an enemy submarine? # The Race - A boat race is beiny held. G.P. doesn't have a boat but he's still taking part in his bath! # Hammy's Crystal Ball - Hammy has seen a crystal ball in the river but no one has lost one - how did it get there? # Roderick to the Rescue - It's Roderick's turn to come to the rescue when G.P. crashes his plane. # The Flood - The riverbank is flooded so all the animals are stranded with no food to eat. Hammy, Roderick and G.P. save the day! Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) * Start of Windy Weather (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Flood (1992) * Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) * WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Kid's Club re-release) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) * Start of Windy Weather (1992) Closing (Kid's Club re-release) * End of The Flood (1992) * Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) * WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VHS-The-Race-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VHS-The-Race-_57.jpg|Cassette Further-Tales-Of-The-Riverbank-The-Race-_57.jpg 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57 (1).jpg 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57 (2).jpg 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57.jpg Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Further Tales of the Riverbank Category:Johnny Morris (Narrator) Category:Channel Four Television Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Johnny Morris (Further Tales of the Riverbank Narrator) Category:Kid's Club Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers